1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a delivery slip, and more particularly to a delivery slip capable of maintaining information necessary to be secret concerning a product via home-delivery in a concealed state, and also capable of responding to even when the information volume increases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the universal spread of Internet shopping, TV shopping, and the like, mail-order sales have become popular in addition to traditional over-the-counter sales, and a distribution system by delivery companies to deliver products to consumers on behalf of sellers has been increasingly common. Consequently, leaks of information about the products such as the product name and price may be caused through the delivery slips. These information identify the products bought by the consumers, therefore such information are confidential information greatly concerning privacy of the consumers. Also from the perspective of discouraging theft during the course of distribution, they should be confidential information because the product value can be figured out from the product price.
As a delivery slip described above, an example is disclosed in the patent document 1. The delivery slip includes a duplicate attachment label which is positioned on the front surface of an adherend when attaching thereto; a receipt and a delivered label portions which are provided side by side with the duplicate attachment label; and an original attachment label; being arranged that an adhesive layer provided to the original attachment label and adhesive layers provided to the outer sides of the duplicate attachment label are to be attached to the adherend in a state where the original attachment label is folded and positioned on the back surface side of the duplicate attachment label.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-67546